Fairy Tale Fantasy
by leafstar2
Summary: When Samantha is forced into a new world she finds things she never believed in, until now. She is going to find out there is a lot more than trees in a forest. She will face things like adventure, bravery, fairytale creatures, and even falling in love.
1. The Beginning

**Ok, so this is my second fan fiction and I hope you like it! It starts off sorta serious but don't worry it will get happier (maybe even Fluffier). Oh and please review it makes me SUPER DUPER happy when people review even if they just put a smiley face or something. So thank you, leafstar2**

"Samantha!" her mother called.

"Yes?"

"Are you almost ready to go outside?"

"Yes."

"Okay, but you need to hurry up," her mom said after a moment.

Samantha heaved herself out of bed and shimmied out of her nightgown, relishing the sharp pinch of the cold air on her extremely bare skin. She sighed as she tugged on her favorite jean capris; they were covered in all of her friends' signatures and little notes saying things like "Supa Girl!" or "Hottie!" Next she pulled on her cami and a low-rise shirt with skinny blue and white stripes. She trekked across her room and into her bathroom, turned on her light, blinked a few times, then grabbed a brush and pulled it through her long blond hair. When she was done she chose a barrette and pinned up her side bangs. When she had finished that she slunk down the stairs, grabbed an apple, and walked out the door into her front yard. She ate through her apple as she slowly moved toward the end of her driveway. That was when the first unusual thing happened; when she reached the end of her driveway she felt someone, or something, watching her. She shivered, but not with cold.

_When are the Johnson's going to be here? _Samantha wondered. Samantha stood thinking about how her carpool, the Johnsons were always late when picking her up in the morning. Then from behind her there came a rustling in the bushes separating the huge woods behind her house from her driveway. This time she turned around, and when she did she saw it. It was an animal that she had never seen before. It was looked almost like a coyote except it was bigger and more powerful looking. It had dark brown fur and it was bigger than Molly, the next-door-neighbor's golden retriever. It growled at Samantha and she could see giant, yellow teeth in its mouth and was terrified. Her breath froze in her lungs and her heart stopped, as it suddenly started moving toward the girl. It stopped then seemed to size her up, see if she was worth killing. Then in an abrupt but smooth movement it took a leaping step, then pounced on her, and Samantha felt herself falling and falling. Samantha's head hit the concrete with a sickening _splat,_ and purple swam before her eyes.

Her life would never be the same.

**So there it is folks! I hoped you liked it, please review because like I mentioned before it makes me really happy to see the e-mail pop up and say like You have a review. YAY so just please review lots! **

**Thanks,**

** yours truly! : )**


	2. The Chase

**Ok, people lets review please!! I work hard to write these stories, come on I have to go to school and soccer and track and stuff so please review! Other than that thanks!**

** Oh and thanks to ponyrider1994 for being the first to review, actually the only to review!! So ya if you review i promise to post your name even if you say my story sucks! **

**(try me!) So ya thanks people for reviewing (It makes me happy) And to my bff (you know who you are : ) the message below is for you...**

**Live The Foo Foo Way Of Life!! : O **

Fortunately Samantha didn't black out; if she had she would never have woken up. She fought the purple splotch of pain that threatened to consume her and focused on

the beast. It was now standing above her, hungrily looking down. Suddenly it lunged down and sank its teeth into her shoulder. Dagger sharp pain cleared the fog that

had been covering her mind and Samantha shrieked. The beast let go and Samantha started hitting and kicking it as best she could. Samantha screamed for help and

slapped the beast as hard as she could. Then with strength she didn't know she had she shoved the animal and it stumbled backward. She seized the chance and

scrambled up, screaming the whole way. Samantha took off not thinking about where she was going just about getting away from the monster trying to kill her. Her

mind was crystal clear still, and time slowed down enough for her to think _What is this animal? My shoulder hurts, and my head too. _She was wrenched from her

thoughts as something smacked her face. Samantha realized she had run into the huge woods her parents never let her or her brother go in. A snarl behind her told her

she was still being chased, it also made her run faster. Samantha ran through bushes and tripped over roots. Her top was destroyed and her arms and legs were gushing

with blood. She had long since lost her high heeled shoes, and her feet hurt. _Please don't catch me, please don't catch me!_ Samantha prayed. She imagined she was

running track, her mom and dad smiling at the end of the course. She imagined she was about to cross the finishing line, but she only ran into a patch of brambles. This

time her face got cut and blood started to get into her eyes. Samantha skidded to a halt, _Great she thought just like in the movies!_ In front of her was a ledge and

looking down Samantha saw trees about 100 feet below her. She turned around and there was the monster slowing down thinking it had caught her. Samantha

weighed her options, die and be eaten or smoosh into the forest floor. _I chose to smoosh, _Samantha thought. She looked down, took a deep breath and jumped.

**There it is people, Chapter 2! remember you need to review so thanks!! **

**Luv ya bye**

**leafstar2**

**P.S.**

**FFW1... WE NEED BACK UP (lol)**


End file.
